


Orange- Oisuga

by sinjinswimming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oranges, Sad with a Happy Ending, Social Anxiety, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjinswimming/pseuds/sinjinswimming
Summary: " We had one goal, to save Sugawara Koushi. "Haikyuu x OrangeMajorly inspired by Orange, but will have some plot differences.Im sorry im so bad at summaries HAHA hope y'all enjoy tho!!!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Orange- Oisuga

_"Tooru!! Wake up its time for your morning practice!"_ Oikawa jolted out of bed faster then he ever though he could've. _"Sorry mom! Getting ready now!"_ Tooru yelled back while frantically trying to get his practice gear on and together. About 10 minutes later Oikawa raced down the stairs to grab a bite of food before Iwazumi got here to pick him up. _"There you are Tooru, here take some_ _toast. Also there was a letter on the porch for you. Seemed important. Go take a look. Iwazumi will get here in 5 you have some time."_ A letter? Oikawa didn't know why he got a letter. He rarely got mail, unless it was fan mail. Oikawa went to the porch and grabbed the letter with a confused look on his face. _"Why doesn't it say who sent it..?"_ He carefully opened the letter and started to read it. 

_Dear Tooru Oikawa,_

Hello Tooru, this may seem weird but please do not question it. I am you, only 10 years older. The date today is September 18th, 2013. Today there will be a new kid on your class named Sugawara Koushi. He will have gray hair and brown eyes, with a mole under his left eye. He will be seated next to you. Please befriend him. But please do NOT let anyone invite him to hang out with you after class. It will be so beneficial. Please just save Sugawara Koushi. I have letters for almost everyday until February 15th, the day he died. Save him. Im begging you. 

-Tooru Oikawa 

The fuck? There is no way this could be real. It makes no sense. How on Earth could Oikawa get a letter from himself. It made no sense. _**HONK**_ _"Shit,, MOM IWA-CHAN IS HERE IM LEAVING" "Bye Tooru! Have a great day at school!"_ I took one last look at the letter, shoved it into my backpack and ran out the door into Iwas car. _"Morning Iwa-Chan!" "Morning shittykawa, you ready for practice today? " "IWAAAA why are you_ _always calling me such vulgar names when I've done nothing </3, BUT yes I am very ready for practice, also have you heard anything about a new student coming in today?" "Um no sorry,, why?" "No reason I guess." _About 5 minutes after that conversation ended we got to school. _"Ok, time to practice our asses off, Iwa-chan." "Lets go Kawa."_

An hour later our practice ended and we got all cleaned up and into uniforms getting ready for the actual school day. I couldn't help but be anxious to see if this Sugawara would actually show up. I wonder if anyone else got this same letter I did. ....Do I ask Iwa-chan? No he'd think im stupider then I already am. _"Crappykawa, class starts in 15 minutes come on." "Ok, lets go Iwa-chan!!" "AYE wait for us hoes!"_ We turned around to see our other friends Bokuto, Akaashi, and Daichi trailing behind us. _"Well walk faster then!"_ Iwa responded. The three boys just chuckled and picked up their pace, finally catching up to us. _"Hey Kawa, you good? You seemed stressed? Or worried I don't know."_ Daichi asked carefully. _"What? Oh! No im- im good! Just tired from practice you know."_ They all kinda just stared at me weirdly. I tried to give a convincing smile, but it didn't seem to work very well. They decided to brush it off, and we just kept walking till we reached class. We were all in our second year and were in class 2-3. Right as we sat down, the bell rang. I could feel my anxiety rise as I noticed our teacher wasn't in class yet. Soon after, our teacher entered and said, _"Good morning class! I hope you all had a fantastic weekend. Before we get started I have a quick announcement. We have a new student joining us today."_ Wait what the fuck. _"Please welcome_ _Sugawara Koushi."_ WHAT THE FUCK. I looked to see a small (gorgeous????????) silver haired boy walk through the door. Am I dreaming?? No way this could be real. " _Would you like to introduce yourself Sugawara-san?" "Oh, um sure. Hello everyone im Sugawara Koushi."_ Even his voice was gorgeous. _"Is that all?"_ Sugawara-kun just gave a small nod in response. _"Ok then, you will be sitting next to Oikawa-san, there in the back."_ I quickly raised my hand and smiled to show him where to go. He quickly walked over and sat in his given seat. 

_"Hey! Im Oikawa Tooru, you can call me Oikawa or Oikawa-kun, whatever you want," "Hello Oikawa-kun, im Sugawara Koushi, you can call me Suga or just whatever you want I guess."_ I gave the boy a slight smile before turning back to our Sensei. **_~~Don't invite him to hang out. Don't invite him to hang out. Don't invite him to hang out.~~_**

 _"HEY HEY HEY NEW KID! Im Bokuto Kotaro, the coolest one here." "Hello Sugawara-san, im Akashi Kejji." "Hey, Im Sawamura Daichi." "Hello everyone."_ Suga responded with a kind smile that could honestly brighten anyones day. _"Sooooo, Sugawara-kun.."_ Daichi started. I was really hoping he would not ask him to hang out with us after school. I mean if he did, it probably wouldn't be that bad right? I doubt anything would actually happen. Ill just let it be. Suga turned to look at Daichi prompting him to finish his sentence. _"So usually us 5 usually hang out almost everyday after school. Do you wanna join us today? We have great fun I promise."_ Suga looked really surprised that he was invited to hang out with people this early. _"Um yeah, I-id love to! I wouldn't want to intrude on all of your friendship thought-" "NO! You could never Suga-chan!"_ I quickly said to reassure the grey headed beauty. _"Oh, well if you insist."_ Suga said with a quick smile, slightly blushing. We all turned back to the lesson. I couldn't help but be incredibly nervous at the thought of something happening. The letter did very much say not to let anyone invite him to hang out with us. Its ok! I shouldn't worry,, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter hope yall enjoyed it! Ill try and update this as much as I can :) Also I hope to make the chapters longer in the future. Have an amazing day all of you!


End file.
